The Molly Series
X-Men:Evolution-The Molly Series is a fannon Alternate Universe fanfic series where Season 4 left off. After Apocalypse' defeat, Molly Callum finds herself enrolling at the school after her powers activated on the day of Apocalypse' attack. Molly is 18 at the beggining of the series, where she meets Remy LeBeau (Gambit), and so starts a series of adventures and a slow friendship-turned-romance. Plot The plot revolves around Molly's romance with Remy, their adventures both together and with the team, and Molly learning to use and control her powers. The two get involved in everything you'd expect the X-Men to get into-body switching, loss of control of powers, stress-related mishaps, illusions and other things. They also manage to get into some unusual non-mutant, slice of life things, like taking care of a baby, a dog, and having to deal with people like Emma Frost, as well as dealing with Remy's past issues of being a theif and working for Magneto. The author tries her best to respect both comic and Evo continuity even though it is an alternate universe. (Molly may be in the spotlight, but that doesn't mean what's happened before isn't important and won't come into play later at different points.) The series is broken up into about three "seasons", or arcs. Season one revolves around Remy falling for Molly as they explore their newfound friendship, season two revolves around Molly falling love for the first time with Remy as they start dating, and season three is them enjoying a mutal relationship, eventually talking a lot about marriage. Main Characters Molly Callum/Creature Molly is basically the definition of short and stout, with her height and weight being a kind of running gag throughout the series, played up for both humor and because she's the opposite of Jean, Rogue and nearly every other X-Men female, mutant or not. (How many fat chicks are there in X-Men:Evolution? Zero! So time to change that!) She is 5'1 and around 185 lbs. on a good day. This also factors a lot into her relationship with Gambit, being the ladies man that he is, it's at first very hard for him to imagine himself chasing after this cute little chubby chick. Eventually he sees the light and they begin a very sweet relationship. Molly has a lot of flaws and strengths like any cannon character. She's emotional, anxious, childish, shy, quiet and reserved, but she's also thoughtful, big-hearted, cautious, forgiving and a romantic. Her powers are simple-she can turn into any animal she can think of (not including fantasy animals, so no unicorns or dragons here). Her powers are at first tied into her emotions, but she reigns them in a bit better as time goes on, but may still have slip ups if she gets scared or embarrassed at times. Molly's most relied on morph is a tiger, not only for it's size and speed, but because she's a huge fan of them. Molly is also a vegetarian, but Remy doesn't hold it against her. Molly's family is mentioned through the series and is very, very important to her, which is the opposite of Remy's family issues. Remy LeBeau/Gambit Remy is written as more romantic here than the show used to portray him as. Definitely more of a flirt, dangerous, self-assured, and digging deeper into what makes him tick than the show had time for. At first, Remy comes off as a bit of a jerk, constantly offending Molly or making her feel bad either inadvertantly or on purpose, but eventually they get past that and become better friends. Eventually the romance happens and Remy, having "caught" Molly fair and square, and being the romantic that he is, acts devotedly to her. He pours on the pet names and often compliments her body, to her embarrassment, but in part does it because he knows she has low self-esteem over her looks, but also because Remy does love staring at a woman's body in ANY universe! The series touches on Remy's past the Theives Guild and Acolytes here and there, as he is new to the team and still getting them to trust him. (Later, the team must learn to start trusting him with Molly as it's her first relationship and Remy has a reputation.) Not one to be good all the time, Remy proves to be a thorn in Scott Summers and Logan's sides, both generally as a person and because he can't keep his hands off Molly at any given moment. This provides both humourus and serious moments, since Molly is trying to save herself for marriage. Remy respects Molly's traditional values, but love was never easy for anyone. They prove their love for each other and save each other time and again (Molly is no damsel in distress!), but lust can and does rear it's head a couple times, so "purity" remains a touchy subject throughout the series. Remy flirts and makes comments, but deep down he understands what Molly wants. (Please note: His characterization is VERY rocky at first and might seem a little out-of-character for a while, but it gets better with time as the stories get better. Overall, his essence is there at least.) Kurt Wagner Kitty Pryde Rogue Jean Grey Scott Summers Secondary Characters Piotr Rasputin Fred Dukes Pietro Maximoff Villains Links: The series: https://www.fanfiction.net/~miniwolfsbane Pictures of Molly and Remy: https://mini-wolfsbane.deviantart.com/gallery/62537995/Molly-and-Remy?offset=0 Pictures of just Molly: https://mini-wolfsbane.deviantart.com/gallery/4588736/Molly Category:Fanon Characters